Slide
by Isabel Night
Summary: During the Bon Festival, Anubis writes a letter telling Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet how his visit has been.


**Disclaimer**-I will never own Anubis, Dais, Cale, and/or any of the characters mentioned in this letter. Everyone belongs to his or her respective owners, producers, voice actors, etc.

**Warning**-This letter is supposed to start out formal and smooth, but eventually end up being rushed. That is the original intent of this fan fiction. If you do not like it, then do not read it. Flamers who ignore this warning will find his or her backside bitten into by one of my Boxers.

_Slide  
Isabel Night_

  
Dear Cale, Dais and Sekhmet,

If the three of you are reading this letter and wondering as to how the dead can write a dispatch to the living, then please take into account that this epistle was on paper around sunset, on the second night of the _O-Bon_ festivities. I have penned these words with great thanks for last night's feast of rice, beef, _sake_, and grilled eel, because in the underworld we do not gorge ourselves on much, if anything at all.

Speaking of the food, and the ornate lanterns that light the passageways, I am touched by how the three of you went "out of your way" to prepare for my visit. It is almost as if I can see what the three of you were doing before the beginning of this holiday; running around Talpa's former stronghold, ordering the servants to cook, clean, light the lanterns, and tend to the castle gardens before they too were sent home to enjoy the celebration. It seems that no one has changed since I left my body behind, and, in truth, I hope that it will always remain the same.

In spite of the wonderful time I am having, an issue keeps cropping up between the four of us that I would like to address before I go back to the hereafter. ...No, it is not about the festival, the company I am with, or the food. It is more about what happened at my funeral.

Yes, I know that my memorial service was an emotionally trying time for the eight of you, including the five Ronin Warriors, but I never wanted any element or season to take the blame for my death. However, when it came down to it, I was the one who made the choice to banish Badamon form Kayura's body. In fact, if anyone had tried to stop me, then he or she would have been hanging high in the air, wrapped tightly in chains. I know that the three of you hated him, but my last living act was part of a freely given promise to The Ancient One: to continue his work and free the last of his descendants. For that reason, if anyone should carry the guilt of that incident then I should be the one to pay the forfeit...

I know that this request might to sound off-topic, but when the next _O-Bon_ comes around, would you invite the Ronins over to share my visit? I know that this request might sound strange, but in life, I cherished both groups: autumn, summer, and winter as brethren; and water, spirit, earth, fire, and air as students. Do not get me wrong, I am beyond happy to see those I call my own, but it would be nice to see all those I treasure come together for three days.

As I am composing these words, I hear Cale pounding at my bedroom door, telling me to finish my memo because someone has begun lighting the celebratory bonfires. By this, I am sure that it is almost time for the dancing to start. I hope to see the three of you outside so that we can eat, talk, drink, and waltz to the drums. I will try to write more at another time.

Regards,  
Anubis

  
**P.S.**-Dais, the next time you cook a meal, please do not give me beans. I refuse to believe that you "somehow" forgot that I dislike beans.

_THE END_

  
**End Notes**-The _Bon_ Festival, also known as _O-Bon_, is a Japanese summer festival when the iron gate of the underworld opens, and the dead leave to visit living loved ones. The festival takes place on either July 13-15, according to the Lunar Calendar, or August 13-15, according to the Solar/Gregorian Calendar. Therefore, it is only during the festival that Anubis could write a letter to his fellow Warlords. Many thanks also go out to those who looked over my story. 


End file.
